Down the Rabbit Hole
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Time is a burden, that is what I believe. After my parents had me engaged to a monster, I fell down the hole to Wonderland and now I am in this nonsense. What awaits me in this wonderland? Rated T for safe. Soushi x Ririchiyo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Time is a burden. That was what I always believed._

_My parents were always busy and hardly had any time for me. I was lonely and the household was devoted to me. My wish was their beck and call but they did so with so much empty feeling. I hated watching them. All those empty feelings… I ended up despising the Shirakiin family._

_Ririchiyo-sama this. Ririchiyo-sama, that. They didn't care whether I was happy or not._

_Time sure does fly when being lonely._

I was sitting in my room watching the cherry blossoms bloom from my window. Today, I was finally going to see my mother. She was always so busy and hardly had any time to see me. I hoped I had prepared myself for her approval. The approval I've been wanting to have for a really long time.

"_Mother… I don't want to be a Shirakiin anymore" I said, when I was eight years old._

_SLAP!_

_I put a hand to my cheek and it was so fast, I didn't have the urge to cry. From the force of the slap, the wind was knocked out of me as I fell to the floor._

"_How could you say that when we gave you everything you have!? The Shirakiin blood is within you! The whole reputation is depending on you!" my mother said with anger in her eyes. "If only I was blessed with a son instead of a spoiled bratty daughter that doesn't appreciate anything we do for her" my mother sighed but still had the fire in her eyes._

_That was the last time I ever saw my mother angry with me. The sting of the slap was a painful reminder of what it meant to be a Shirakiin._

The door opened and in came my mother. She was wearing a kimono and her raven hair was up in an elegant bun. My mother was a beautiful woman and she was probably never someone I could compare myself to.

"Ririchiyo? Are you ready, my dear?"

She would always say that to me when she saw me, but I had a feeling that she was saying it with empty feeling just like our servants.

"Yes, mother." I said, with a nod, respecting her as usual.

My mother smiled and took a good look at me. She circled around me and surveyed me before she stood in front of me. "You have grown beautifully my child." she said, combing her fingers through my long raven hair.

I nodded agreeing with her hoping that if I did, it wouldn't upset her. I looked into the mirror and saw what my mother had meant. I had a pale complexion and a slender body frame. My hair was raven black, like my mother's, but it was long and straight. My eyes were the rarest among the Shirakiin family and were an amethyst purple. My mother said I was the replica of the first Shirakiin ancestor and that their blood was within me.

"Ririchiyo. Walk with me."

"Yes, mother."

With that said, I started to walk with my mother down to the garden by the koi pond. There was this awkward silence between us as we walked to our destination which was the koi pond.

"Ririchiyo, take a look at the pond and tell me what you see."

"I see the koi fish, mother."

"And?"

"They are circling each other."

"That is called 'balance.' They circle each other for balance. Just like the Shirakiin conglomerate relies on other companies for balance. It is all in the principle of yin and yang."

I looked at my mother wondering what she meant by this. I only nodded and looked down at the ground.

"The time has come, Ririchiyo, for you to do your duty as a Shirakiin."

"Yes, mother."

"My fiancee!" called an unrecognizable voice.

I turned and saw a man with bluish-black hair down to his waist with a mask on his face. He was tall and wore a cape. He approached my mother and I wondered what he meant by 'fiancee.'

"So THIS is my fiancee? I must say, she is just as beautiful as her mother" the man said, which had my mother smile.

"Hmph… and who are you?"

"Ririchiyo, this is Kagerou Shoukiin. He is the heir of the Shoukiin family and he is your fiance. Remember, dear?" my mother said, as she gave me a look that could probably kill me.

"Clearly she must have forgotten. It has been a while since I have seen my fiancee," Kagerou stated. "I apologize for not keeping up with communication. I have been terribly busy with my company and your company's wedding arrangements."

"Oh it is quite alright. We look forward to the wedding, don't we Ririchiyo?" my mother asked.

Inside my head, I was screaming. This was not the man I wanted to marry. He looked like the perfect fiance but there was a side to him that my mother did not see. This man was sadistic. He had that sadistic look in his eye and the way he ran his company was not what I wanted.

"Yes, mother. I cannot wait until we are wedded, Kagerou" I said, with a fake smile on my face.

"Excellent! Well then my fiancee, let us celebrate our engagement!" Kagerou said, grabbing my hand ever so tightly as he pulled me along with him.

I knew that the moment I said "yes", I had regretted it. Kagerou had taken us to his mansion by the woods for the engagement party. My mother had insisted I'd wear my light blue dress at the party. I sat in a corner the whole time, not making eye contact with the guests as they discussed our wedding. I decided that maybe a walk in the woods would clear my head. I got up from my chair and started to walk towards the woods.

"My fiancee! Where are you going at such a joyous event going on?" Kagerou asked me.

"Just for a walk in the woods" I said, calmly as I walked past him.

"Well be careful, my fiancee. It's dangerous for us to be out at night but I'm sure you already know that" he said, evilly.

"Hmph. Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know."

Kagerou grabbed my hand and tightly squeezed it. I could feel my veins popping at how tight he held it. He was smirking while he did so and I wanted to cry out.

"Now my bitch, don't do anything to upset me for your family is going bankrupt and I could simply call off the marriage and you can be poor while I laugh at your family's misery and it'll be all your fault. Do you understand?"

I was in shock at how cruel this man was. "I understand…" I said, looking at the ground, covering my face with my bangs so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Excellent," Kagerou said, releasing my wrist. "Now go for your little walk but be back here soon," he threatened. "I love that look on your face, my masochistic slave."

With that said, I started walking my way to the woods, not looking back. I was walking slowly, but as soon as I was out of sight, I started running. Tears started to form in my eyes. I ran faster and faster, not stopping and not caring what would happen to me. I didn't want to marry this man, neither did I want to have a life like this. I hate my life. I just hate it. I wish something would just happen to me that causes my death. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to escape, but there's no way out.

I kept running until I felt myself hit the ground. I felt my knees stinging. I started taking off my heels and threw them out of frustration. Then, I started yelling and punching the ground, crying like I've never cried before.

After what felt like hours of crying, I stopped and laid my head on the ground. Who knew crying would tire you out? I closed my eyes and felt relaxed, something I haven't felt in forever.

_Hop, hop, hop. _

I slowly opened my eyes to the beat. I slowly sat up and looked at what is in front of me.

"Bunny ears?" I asked myself.

I stood up, feeling weak, then walked over slowly to the bunny ears which were behind the bushes. I looked over the bush and saw a man sitting. He had a golden pocket watch in his hand and it seems like he was checking the time.

"Oh, look at the time. I'm late," said the man with the bunny ears. "Don't you agree, Ririchiyo-chan?"

I gasped.

'_How does he know my name_?'

He then looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"W-Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked, slightly afraid, but trying my best not to show it.

The man laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?!"

The man stopped laughing then smiled wide. "I know _everything _about you, Ririchiyo-chan!"

"Are you one of my family relatives?"

"Nope!"

"Kagerou's family members?"

"Oh! Kage!" he exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen him in years!"

"Hmph," I said, as I started standing up. "I don't need this nonsense, I'm going back."

With that said, I turned around and started walking away slowly.

"Awww, Chiyo-chan, don't be that way!"

I turned back and faced him. "Look, bunny man, I don't know who you are and what you want from me, but I'm going back."

"Fine, suit yourself!"

He started running his way up to a hole and jumped into it.

My eyes went round in shock. "Wait!" I yelled, running up to the hole.

I looked down into the hole and seen no sign of the bunny man. It was dark down the hole and it had to be deep. I called down, "Hello?" My voice echoed back at me.

'_D-Did… he commit suicide_?!'

I panicked. '_What am I going to do?! Should I go after him? No, then I'll commit suicide by doing that! But then again… I need to know if he's okay. But… maybe the hole might be his home since he's a rabbit..._'

I was having a war with myself until I heard a voice in my head saying, "_Go down the hole." _

I looked around to see who it was. No one.

"_Go down the hole, Ririchiyo." _

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!"

"_Go down the hole, Ririchiyo. Something awaits you there." _

Was I going mentally insane? I kept hearing the voices in my head over and over. I wanted the voice to stop. I looked down the dark, deep hole.

'_Okay… I'm going to do it...' _I thought to myself. Then I looked back at the woods and took a good look at the world.

"Goodbye, world." I said, closing my eyes then jumped into the hole.

I felt myself falling down, down, down. It was like there was no stop to the falling. I was too scared to open my eyes, afraid that death would await me. As I fell deeper and deeper into the hole, I slowly opened my eyes and saw colors all around me, all kinds of colors. It was beautiful to me. Then all of sudden, pitch black.

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself on the ground… alive!

I placed my hand on my chest to make sure that my heart was beating and I was not in Hell.

"Phew… I'm alive."

I looked around and saw nothing but black. I stood up and looked around. There was no sign of the bunny man.

'_I must've been imagining him and fell into a hole...' _I thought to myself. '_Great.'_

I looked up at the sky and it was nothing but black. I started freaking out then tried to climb my way back up. It was no use. I tried climbing but every time I did, I would fall to the ground.

' _. . . Now what am I going to do . . .'_

All of a sudden, I saw a beam of light behind me. I turned around and saw a door slightly opened with a beam of light shining out of it. I looked at it for a while. Maybe I was dead. Maybe it was heaven. I walked slowly to the door and opened it. As I opened it, the beam of light shined into my eyes which caused me to squint. When the beam of light lowered, I saw a place… a place unknown.

". . . Where am I?"

**A / N: I hope you guys liked it! My bestie, Yuhime Hana, aka co writer, helped me write this so check out her stories, they are amazing! 3 Chapter 2 will be coming soon. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"... Where am I?"

I was in a place I've never seen before, a place unknown. Is this a dream? Is this Heaven? Is this Hell playing tricks on me making this world look innocent than it seems? I hesitated for a moment, thinking if I should enter this unknown world, but eventually, I entered. I closed the door behind me, still holding the doorknob. Soon, I began to realize that I was not holding the doorknob any longer. I looked behind me. The door had disappeared. For some odd reason, I felt no regret in entering this world. I took a deep breath, then looked back at the world.

'_Since I am here, I might as well wonder around.' _I thought to myself.

I started walking down a path which eventually turned into different colors each time I took a step. As I was walking along the colorful path, I spotted astonishing flowers that bloomed when I passed them. It was as if they were waiting for me to arrive. When they bloomed, they let out sparkles, colorful sparkles. I soon started to notice that the path I am walking on developed an elegant texture.

'_This reminds me of a book one of my servants read to me when I was little.' _

Everywhere I look, bright colors would flash at me. The world was extraordinary to me.

"It looks like a wonderland… I've dreamed of when I was little." I said to myself.

The trees on the leaves were shaped like hearts, spades, diamonds, and clovers. Grass on the ground is a deep, dark green, the kind of grass I've never seen in my life. As I passed by, I spotted a long table with fancy looking teacups and tea pots with the same texture on the pathway I walked on that were even more fancy than the tea cups I had back home. At a distance, I saw a gorgeous castle that was made out of crystal, like the tea cups. This world seems familiar to me… like I saw in a dream or something.

I stopped for a moment and decided to rest for a bit. I walked to a nearby tree and sat against it. I sighed softly then closed my eyes. I felt relaxed, really relaxed. My relaxation disappeared when I felt something drop on my head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed and looked at what fell from my head.

"Takoyaki?"

"Takoyaki…" came a soft voice.

I looked up and I saw a girl… with kitty ears? '_Was she cosplaying like that bunny man I saw earlier?' _

I thought.

"You found my takoyaki…" the girl said as she snatched the snack from my hands.

"Excuse me… but who are you?" I asked.

"Karuta. Karuta Roromiya" she said, swishing her tail back and forth. "Chiyo-chan, is it you?"

"How do you know my name?"I asked, panicking a little but trying not to show it.

Karuta didn't respond and just put the takoyaki back in her mouth, nomming on it silently. I looked at her closely. Her eyes were reddish-brown matching her hair and she was wearing a purple and pink striped… cat suit?

'_Is this some kind of cosplay festival?_' I thought.

"Chiyo, are you here for the prince's party?"

"Prince?" I asked. "What prince?"

Karuta pointed to the castle with one hand while still having the takoyaki in her mouth. "The Prince's party… at the castle" she said, her mouth full.

"Why would I go to a cosplay party? This is all just nonsense. Hmph. I'm leaving."

I turned to leave but Karuta grabbed my arm and dragged me with her.

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me!? Release me at once!" I protested to her dragging me.

She ignored my orders and continued to drag me along. She knocked on a door and said, "Watanuki. Chiyo-chan is here."

'_Watanuki? Who is that?' _

"Like I care that she is here" said a rude voice.

I looked up and saw another boy with bunny ears and blonde hair with blue eyes, deep like the ocean. He looked like the bunny man from before but this time he was shorter.

"Watanuki…" Karuta said, "Chiyo-chan is going to the party with us. The dress…"

_The dress? What dress? _I thought.

Watanuki sighed and disappeared. While I was wondering what they meant by dress, Watanuki appeared with a light blue dress with puffy short sleeves.

"You expect me to wear that?" I asked.

Karuta nodded her head and put the dress up. "Chiyo-chan… put the dress on."

"Hmph. Well if you insist."

I took the dress and put it on for Roromiya-san. It was a perfect fit which surprised me and then Karuta grabbed my arm again. "Time to go to the party, Chiyo-chan."

"I put the dress on but I never agreed to go to a party!" I said, trying to release my arm from her grip.

"Chiyo-chan…" Karuta said, staring into my eyes.

Meeting eye contact with her was unbearable. She had a spaced out expression in her eyes and was so innocent. Eventually, I found myself falling for those eyes and followed along in this nonsense.

⊰ **. . . . . ⊱**

On our way to the party, Karuta had my eyes holding my hand. I had no idea where she was taking me but I followed. When we arrived at our destination, the blindfold was ripped off my face and we were standing at the gates of the castle. The castle looked bigger from up close than from a far away distance. The gates that were in front of the castle were also made out of crystal.

"Open the gates… Chiyo-chan is here" Karuta said, pointing at me.

Instantly, the gates opened and I stared in wonder as Karuta took my hand again and led me to the back of the castle, which is where the garden was at. The garden was much bigger than mine back at home. All around me I saw others dressed similar to Karuta and Watanuki. They cosplayed as animals?

'_I wonder if the bunny man is here...'_

They were all chatting and I started to wonder who this prince character was. Soon, the trumpets blasted loudly and we all turned to look at the doors. Two men were standing by the door and announced, "Prince Soushi of Maison de Ayakashi!"

They slowly began to open up the door and there I saw… the most handsome man imaginable. He was wearing a black suit with black gloves and a hat, a tall hat. His eyes were mismatched. One was a golden brown and the other was light blue. His eyes held within a sad loneliness that I could relate myself to. His fake smile on his face gave it away as well. This man… was lonely and I knew that only I could see it.

"Thank you for attending. Please enjoy your stay at Ayakashi Kan" he said, politely.

Then, he made his way down the steps to greet his guests. I had never seen someone so elegant and beautiful in my life. I could feel my face heating up just by watching him so I turned to look away. After a while of looking down at my shoes, I looked up and suddenly, our eyes met.

**A / N : I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, just like Yuhime Hana and I did. :D **

**Please R&R and show us some luvvvv. x3 **

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'_Loneliness…' _was all I thought to myself as I kept staring into this man's eyes. The man kept looking into my eyes as well. If only I knew what he was thinking. I wanted to look away, but his eyes were too hard to ignore. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, the man finally looked away and looked at Karuta, whom was talking.

"Prince Soushi…this is Chiyo-chan." Karuta said with a takoyaki in her hand.

Soushi gasped at the sight. "It is nice to see you again... Miss Ririchiyo." His eyes started to tear up with water and soon this man was sobbing right in front of me.

I gasped. How did he know my name? This is really scaring me… and it worries me how all of a sudden this man starts crying.

"H-Hmph, I don't believe we have met before." I said, trying my hardest to show him the fact that I'm freaking out on the inside.

"... but Miss Ririchiyo… I know you. I've known you for a long time… and at last you return" he said, smiling as he cried. A tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled happily.

'_This man is honestly scaring me…' _I thought to myself.

"Hmph... how can you say you know someone when you just met them?" I asked.

"Excuse me" said a new voice. I looked up and saw a man with tan skin, unruly hair and in a mouse cosplay? "I need to have a word with Prince Soushi."

Prince Soushi and the mouse man walked into a corner. I watched them for a minute as I saw them discussing something. Soushi's expression changed to sadness and then he said, "I understand." I turned to look away as my hand was taken by another man.

"Will you have this dance with me, Ririchiyo-chan~?"

It was the bunny man!

"Y-You again!" I exclaimed loudly. "I thought you committed suicide!"

The bunny man laughed more hysterically than before.

"Why do you keep laughing at me like that? What is so amusing to you?"

"You are so amusing, Chiyo-chan. Me? Commit suicide?" he laughed. "Enough about me though. I see that you met the prince, hmm?"

I blushed at the prince's name. An image of his face showed up in my mind which caused me to blush more. I think the bunny man was amused by my reaction because he was laughing once again.

"You are so cute, Chiyo-chan" the bunny man said, "Who am I? I am Zange Natsume and I know _everything _about you, Chiyo-chan."

"Look bunny man, I just want you tell me how you know me." I said, trying my best to stay calm.

Zange smiled. The smile frightened me quite a bit."Once upon a time there was a bunny born twenty-three years ago. Blood type B and star sign, Virgo. However, the bunny was plagued with a curse and that curse had him be descended from a Seeing Eye creature and so the bunny was tormented with seeing things from both the past and the future. Sometimes the bunny sees things he doesn't want to. Such a sad curse, isn't it?" Zange said, showing me a slide of flashcards with bunnies on them.

"Enough with this nonsense! I am going home!" I said, turning on my heel to walk away.

"Miss Ririchiyo… wait! You can't leave so soon. We have finally been reunited!"

I turned to the prince and stared at him. He was wearing an aura of purity and his expression looked so sad as if it pained him to see me go.

"At least let me dance with you before you leave. Please, Miss Ririchiyo?"

I looked back at the prince and saw that he was about to cry again.

"Maybe just one dance…" I sighed.

Soushi smiled as he held out his hand for me to take it. I took it and was quite surprised how gentle he took my hand in his. He gracefully danced with me on the dancefloor, his arm wrapped securely around my waist. I stared into his mismatched eyes and I could feel my heart starting to pound and a blush on my cheeks. All the while we were dancing, his expression was one of pure happiness… but also of pure sorrow as if he was afraid to release me from his hold.

When the song ended, Soushi kissed my hand, causing me to blush.

"Even if it is for one night… I am glad that we were able to spend it together again, Miss Ririchiyo."

I looked down as he kissed my hand so he could not see my blushing face. '_What is this feeling? This feeling inside my chest…? Am I getting sick? Maybe I should go home and rest' _I thought to myself.

"Miss Ririchiyo… are you alright? Your face is awfully red. You're not catching a cold, are you?" Soushi asked.

I put my hand to my heart and felt it pounding, '_Just what am I suppose to do!?' _I thought.

"I'm fine. There is no need for you to concern yourself with me" I said, crossing my arms trying to look away from the prince, hoping my beating heart would stop.

"Miss Ririchiyo… please stay here with me. Guards, please take Miss Ririchiyo to her room" Soushi said with a smile.

Two men came up to me and led me to a room. The room itself was clean with a queen size bed, a balcony and a bathroom. It was so beautiful that I forgot about my rapid heartbeat and burning cheeks.

"I don't want to stay here. Please let me leave" I said to the guards but they remained as stoic as ever. I sighed and sat on the bed.

⊰ **. . . . . ⊱**

After the party, Soushi returned and in his hands, he held a tea tray.

"Miss Ririchiyo. I have brought you some tea. I thought that you would be thirsty" he said, as he set the tea tray down.

'_How did he know that I loved tea?' _

He poured the tea in the tea cup and then handed it to me on it's saucer gently. I took a sip of the tea and it calmed me instantly.

"Lavender has a calming and soothing effect. I noticed that you were a bit tense earlier so I thought that this would help."

"T-Thank you" I said, putting the tea cup back on the saucer. "... but it wasn't necessary."

"Miss Ririchiyo… I am here to serve you" he said, taking my hands in his. He looked like he was about to cry again.

'_Why does he talk so formally around me? Well, I guess he's a prince… but why "Miss Ririchiyo?" Why does he address me like I am some sort of… master?' _I thought.

"Please excuse me, I need to get some air" I said, stepping out of my room to go for a walk.

⊰ **. . . . . ⊱**

As I walked, I enjoyed the elaborate textures of the crystal palace and the beauty all around me. '_This place is strange' _I thought. '_Maison de Ayakashi….' _I thought. "Chiyo-chan" said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Karuta standing there, eating a lollipop.

"Hello there, Roromiya-san" I said, half-heartedly waving at her.

Karuta licked her lollipop and nodded when I waved to her. "Chiyo-chan. I have to show you something."

She took my hand and pulled me along with her. "H-Hey! Wait a second! Roromiya! Let me go!" I said.

Karuta ignored me and continued to pull me along with her.

'_I wonder… what does she want me to see?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karuta dragged me with her alongside the path. Thoughts began to go through my mind. '_Just where was she taking me? This place sure is strange...' _I thought.

Karuta and I arrived at a house with a long table outside in the garden. As we walked towards the house, I took note of it's features. The house itself looked decent but up close. I saw that it looked rather abandoned and neglected of repairs. The roof was a pale red and needed new shingles while the exterior of the house was an off-white complexion. The windows needed to be cleaned and as Karuta opened the door to the house, the door made an eerie creepy sound that sent shivers down my spine. '_Was I… was I in some horror movie setting!?'_

"This way, Chiyo-chan" Karuta said in a whisper as we walked through the house.

The inside was better than the outside but still was a mess. Ripped curtains, dusty furniture and cobwebs everywhere. '_Just who would live in a place like this?'_ I thought.

There were a set of stairs but the clutter made it almost impossible for me to climb up and investigate the upstairs and because I couldn't see what was up there, it only made me more curious as to what was up there.

I followed Karuta and she led me out to the back door. Outside was a vast garden and it looked just about as neglected as the poor house. I cringed at the sight but Karuta turned my attention away from the garden and to the table. There I saw bunny man, Watanuki and the guy in the mouse cosplay.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked Karuta.

Karuta nommed on a lollipop as she turned her head to look at me.

"Chiyo-chaaaaan~" Zange said as he waved. "Come on over here and we'll answer any questions you may have."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at all of them, wondering if I could fully trust them or not. I sighed in defeat and then nodded, walking over to the table.

⊰ **. . . . . ⊱**

I sat down at my spot on the table and Watanuki handed me a tea cup.

"Thank you" I said, taking a sip of the tea.

"Now, Chiyo. What questions do you have for us to answer?"

I remained quiet for a bit. I wanted answers about everything to be honest but the question that was on my mind from the start was…

"How do you all know me…?"

It was quiet for a while and then Renshou sighed. "Well, she wants to know the truth. We might as well tell her."

Watanuki sat there with his arms crossed.

"Hmph. Guess I'll tell her then."

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused. '_Are they hiding something from me?' _

"The Prince was once the Mad Hatter and my former best friend…" Watanuki started. "We would drink tea all the time while making up countless riddles. We were mad. Stark raving mad but no one cared for he was the Mad Hatter and I was the March Hare. Anyway one day-"

"- Sou-chan saw a beautiful young lady!" Zange interrupted Watanuki.

"Hey! Why do you always do that!? I was trying to tell her and you interrupted me!" Watanuki shouted at Zange.

Zange held up his flash cards. "One day, Sou-chan met a beautiful young lady" he continued, ignoring Watanuki which made him angrier.

"She was the princess of Ayakashi Kan and she was quite lovely. Sou-chan fell madly in love with her and asked for her hand in marriage. The princess accepted and they lived happily ever after" Zange said, smiling.

"How does this concern me?" I asked.

"The princess soon fell ill and died. Her death led Sou-chan into a state of depression. He locked the gates and neglected his old home. He governed Ayakashi Kan from the inside but never saw his own people. He went mad without his love!" Zange said, holding a handkerchief to his eye.

I sighed for I wasn't getting a straight answer to my question. Then, Karuta held a lollipop in front of my face.

"Chiyo-chan… want one?" she asked.

"No thanks-" I said but Karuta put the lollipop in my mouth anyway.

"Ririchiyo, the reason we are telling you this is because it is connected to his response to seeing you yesterday at the ball" Renshou said, lethargically. "We'd best show you so you understand."

⊰ **. . . . . ⊱**

Renshou and the others went back inside the house and removed the clutter from the upstairs. Once that was finished, I walked up the stairs and saw a door. After urging for me to open it, I did. The door creaked when I opened it and I stepped inside.

There was a long corridor from when I opened the door. I slowly made my way down it. There was a single room that the corridor led to. I opened the door and from the light that leaked in, I saw that there was a portrait. I turned on the light and saw that it was a portrait of Soushi.

He was smiling in the portrait and his eyes held no sadness within them. That made me happy as I smiled up at it but then I noticed a torn up piece of cloth was covering up the other half of the portrait. I lifted up the cloth and my blood froze as I saw the other person with Soushi.

It was me.

The woman was very beautiful and was wearing a light blue gown, which was identical to the one I was wearing and had long, waist length blackish-violet hair and deep purple eyes.

"That is the princess, Chiyo. That is Princess Ririchiyo" Zange said.

I backed up away from the portrait. Then… everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I awoke, I saw a bright light then two mismatched eyes filled with worry.

"Miss Ririchiyo! Miss Ririchiyo, are you alright?" said a familiar yet concerned voice.

I opened my amethyst irises and saw the handsome face of Prince Soushi, leaning before me. He then grabbed my hands, still looking at me.

"Miss Ririchiyo."

I sat up and saw that I was in an elegant bedroom. '_So we must be at the palace.' _I thought. I looked back to Soushi and stared into his eyes.

"Are… are we in your bedroom?" I asked.

Soushi smiles softly and nodded. His smile made my heart melt. His smile was true, and so beautiful to me. I've never seen a smile like his before. Ever.

"Miss Ririchiyo, are you catching a fever?" he asked, his smile turning into a concerned frown. I guess he asked that considering I felt my face burning up.

"Hmph, no, I-I'm fine, really," I assured him, looking away. "There is no need to worry for me, honest."

Instead of taking my advice of not worrying about me, he gently placed his hand on my forehead, which caused me to blush even more.

"Miss Ririchiyo, you're getting warmer!" Soushi got up from his seat next to my bed. "I'll get a cold cloth."

"S-Soushi!" I called after him, but he left already to get a cold cloth. I sighed softly then laid back down on my bed. I was staring at the elegant ceiling and thought about Soushi with his concerned look. I felt myself smile.

'Someone… actually cares for me.' I thought to myself and placed my hand on my chest, feeling my heart rapidly beating. Then I remembered. The picture I saw at the abandoned home. Was that girl really me? My incarnation? Or are they just playing with me? So many questions are running through my mind. A part of me feels as if I should ask Soushi these questions, but another part of me just doesn't want to trouble him. In all honesty, as much as I do want to get answers from Soushi, I'm too scared to know. What if they're answers I really don't want to hear? What if they hurt me? I've been hurt so many times. I can't bear hearing terrible things from Soushi. I then felt a tear trickle down my right cheek. My eyes widened in shock. Am I actually crying for a man I don't really know? Plus, it was the first I've cried in a really long time.

"Miss Ririchiyo, I brought a cold cloth." Soushi said, walking into the room.

I didn't bother looking at him, I had my bangs cover my teary eyes.

"Miss Ririchiyo?" Soushi then walked up to the bed slowly. "Miss Ririchiyo… what is the matter?"

I didn't answer him. I stayed quiet. I didn't want him to see how pathetic I looked when I was crying.

"Miss Ririchiyo…" he softly said. "Please look at me." he tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away from him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I mumbled, still not looking at him.

"What… what do you mean, Miss Ririchiyo?"

A part of me snapped. I finally looked up and exploded. "Would you stop calling me that!"

Soushi's mismatched eyes widened.

"Stop pretending to care for me! Don't you see how much it hurts when someone does that to me?!"

At the moment, I felt myself lose it. I then started to cry a bit more. Every second, I cried more and more. I didn't have the strength to stop. I looked away from Soushi again and covered my face with my hands and cried.

Soushi did not say anything for a while. I think I must've hurt him with my words. After all he's done for me… what a terrible human being I am.

Then, I felt strong arms wrap around me. I uncovered my face and felt my head on Soushi's strong chest. He pulled me closer which made my heart beat rapidly once again.

"Miss Ririchiyo…" he whispered softly, holding me tighter. "Don't you ever deny my love and care for you."

I gasped. His love and care for me is true? I stopped crying for I felt safe in his arms for some reason. I feel as if he's my castle and I'm the princess inside of it. He has never held me like this before, but I feel as if he has held me like this many times before. His tight grip around me tells me how much he deeply cares for me, which is enough. Now I believe his words and his embrace was proof of how much he truly cared. I felt loved, for the first time ever. Back home, I never had anyone. Not even my own mother cared for me. No one did. Soushi is the first to ever love me. I felt myself smile again.

With my head still on his chest, I closed my eyes.

"Miss Ririchiyo, are you tired?" he asked ever so gently. I answered by nodding and felt myself slowly falling asleep as he stroked my hair.

'_Soushi, thank you for making me feel loved for the first time.' _

_**A/N: Yay, chapter 5 is done. :D **_

_**I would like to thank all of our reviewers for reading the story, you guys are truly an inspiration to us and that's what makes us continue the story, thank you. **_

_**Chapter 6 will be coming soon!**_


End file.
